Cursed Love
by araiiachan
Summary: When Rin confesses to sesshomaru, there are many troubles.Troubles that could change their lives completely. will they ever be together? Hint: new characters make this more entertaining
1. Chapter 1

It was cold that night, since they had been once again resting for their up coming journey the next day. Inside a little cottage house, stood a girl with knee length, black shiny hair wearing a sea blue kimono with colorful flowers. Although cold, she was very happy taking out her futon and gently placing it on the bare floor. Next to her stood a short, ugly man who seemed annoyed.

"Why do we need to stop every night for you?" he muttered "you are slowing lord Sesshomaru down."

"No, I'm not, Jaken." The girl barked. "Lord Sesshomaru requested that I need rest so shut up. I've had with you every time we stop.

The girl was even prettier when she was mad. Her name was Rin and she has been traveling along with lord Sesshomaru for quite a long time now. She was about eighteen.

Before the two could continue their quarrel, the door opened to reveal the most handsome man, Lord Sesshomaru. He had not aged at all but somehow his face and expressions were less cold. When they saw him both fell silent as he spoke.

"Rin get some rest and Jaken . . . "

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." He answered but scared to death.

"I don't want to hear your big mouth or else you'll loose it."

Rin wanted to laugh but she knew not to or else Lord Sesshomaru would get mad. Sesshomaru was not one to talk a lot so he left immediately without making any noise. Rin quickly obeyed but was unable to sleep. _I wonder if I am a burden to Lord Sesshomaru _she thought. _But yet I can't leave because I've fallen in love with him not even knowing if he does also._ Rin started crying because she was just a human and that she would die one also plus when she is dead he would be alive and still the same. That fact haunted her. Many times she wanted to run away but a simple promise kept her from leaving. A promise she made when she was still a kid telling Lord Sesshomaru that she would never leave him. Also she knew she would never forget that day when she put a smile on his face. Thinking about Lord Sesshomaru, she felt sleepy and drifted to the dreamworld where all she dreamt was about Sesshomaru.

The next day Sesshomaru was gone and Rin thought he abandoned her until she saw Jaken sitting near a huge dull tree.

"Jaken where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He said he would be back tonight and that I watch over you" answered Jaken.

"You can't even take care of yourself" she teased making fun of him. Before she could tease him more, he blurted out. "Lord Sesshomaru said that there is a village near by so you could get food." Rin was not pleased with this but when she felt hungry she left immediately for the village demanding Jaken to stay since he was a demon. Jaken obeyed and so she left.

The village was very quiet but when she looked around she realized that the village lacked young women. No one seemed happy and she knew something was wrong so she asked an old man who told her that the young women have been kidnaped by some demons. The old man began begging her to leave this village before they come again. "Please lady, you must leave now before the sun sets. Go now." The old man was afraid which gave Rin enough reason to run and that's what she did but when out of the village it was too late. She was stopped by two demons who cornered her. There was no place to run.

"That one is a beauty. We'll get a killing off her." Said the ugliest one who looked like a reptile. The other just laughed as they carried her away. Rin didn't make such commotion except screams because she knew Lord Sesshomaru would come rescue her like always.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the little cottage house, Jaken did not know what to do with himself. If Lord Sesshomaru knew that lady Rin was missing, he would be in lots of trouble.

"Jaken, what happened." Jaken froze. He couldn't even speak. _I can't tell Lord Sesshomaru that lady Rin is gone. What should I do? _He thought as Lord Sesshomaru grew impatient. "Where is Rin?"

Jaken started crying as he told the truth to Lord Sesshomaru. "She didn't come back. I thought she was still in the village so I went there. She had already left." The little guy was on his knees already as he continued. "I sensed demons and went back but she was still not there. I think she was kidnaped. I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was already walking before he was done and demanded that he stay here. " Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin was taken to a cave with other women. They were frightened as the demons entered and dropped Rin who yelled at them. She was not frightened because she knew Lord Sesshomaru would come for her. The other girls looked at her with curiosity as one asked "aren't you afraid?" The girl looked at Rin as smiled and answered "no, not at all"

"why"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru will come save me." Answered Rin again but the girl did not stop with the questions.

"Is he a prince of some place?"

"No, he is a demon."

"A demon?" "Isn't he bad?"

"No, he is nice. He took care of me since my village got attacked. He actually saved my life."

"But if he doesn't come?"

"I'll wait till he does." She replied as she hugged her knees and buried her head in it.

After a couple of minutes they all heard noises outside and a man entered the cave. Everyone fought it was the demon but it turned out to be an old monk. He came to save them. Rin was not pleased with this because she wouldn't go with them.

"Lets go back to the village. Your families are worried." Said the eldest man but Rin did not move when others did.

"I'm not going" she said rudely as she folded her arms.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Someone?"

"Sir, he is a demon." Said the girl who questioned Rin.

"A demon?" the monk was indeed surprised as he looked straight at Rin.

" Well, Lord Sesshomaru isn't bad so I'm not going with you."

"Don't be a foolish girl. You can't possibly be happy with someone like that. He is a demon and you're a human. When you're dead, he is alive. You must come with me."

"I'm not going" this time she shouted it out.

The monks had no choice but to carry her to the village as she cried and fought for Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru was behind a huge cider tree listening to everything that went on just ten minutes ago. He was actually frozen there but when he turned to leave something held him back. Then he sensed a couple of demons heading for the village. They were not that strong from the scent they gave off but they were strong enough to take on a village who aloud two demons to take their women. _If I let them go into this village . . . Rin? _He thought as he sped toward the village


	3. Chapter 3

In the village, they were having a feast for the return of the ladies and only one person was mad. Rin refused to eat, smile or even talk when spoken to. She was furious with that stupid monk for forcing her to come here.

"Since you are not from here, they will treat you like one of them. You will be living with the chief's son as his wife."Said the monk to her as she finally spoke.

"I'm not marrying anyone." She shouted as she heard screams well, everyone heard them. " What was that?"

It didn't take five seconds for her question to be answered. An old man came in and reported that there were demons in the village. Everyone panicked. The women went to hide with their children while the monks and Rin raced outside. She expected it to be Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken but instead there were five demons who were killing the men demanding where the women were. The monks and everyone else refused to answer and either ended up dead or hurt until one called out. "Oh here's a pretty one. I'm sure she would make a nice wife." He was staring at Rin who couldn't run. Instead she was frozen and scared as one held and said "no, she'll make a wonderful dinner."

That frightened her more as she screamed "LORD SESSHOMARU!""HELP ME."

When he did not come, she started crying as she lowered her head and whispered "Why."When she lost hope she heard the slaughtering of demons and looked up. It was Lord Sesshomaru and he was mad but then she realized that he was always like that. "Lord Sesshomaru, you came." She cried out as she struggled to get free but couldn't.

"He is Lord Sesshomar?" choked the monk as Sesshomaru grew closer. Sesshomaru did not waste time and slaughtered the rest except the one holding Rin. He was trembling as he freed Rin and tied to run but that did not save him.

Rin was so happy that she threw herself on Lord Sesshomaru hugging him. He was surprised but he hugged her back by placing his free hand on her fragile back as she cried.

"How can this be? A human and a demon." Said the monk as everyone ignored him and threw their attention to the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I ask a favor of you?" it was unexpected but he answered "what is it."

"Can you bring back does who died? I feel sorry for the women."

Sesshomaru found this weird and for the first time he obeyed. He took out his sword and walked toward the dead men and with one strike on each man, he brought them back to life. The women were so happy and so was everyone.

"Rin lets go." He said as he walked toward the exit. Rin was happy to follow when she was stopped by a woman who thanked her dearly. Rin waved good bye and joined Lord Sesshomaru once more.

When they got back to the cottage, Jaken was walking in circles.

"Jaken?" called Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he cried out "lady Rin? You're back."

He was indeed happy to see them but SESSHOMARU had to ruin it by telling Rin to get some rest and that Jaken should shut up if he wants his mouth before he left to sit near the lake.

That night Rin couldn't sleep and when she looked around she saw Jaken sleeping. _Weird _she thought as she got out of bed and went outside and saw him sitting near the lake. He was staring at the moon. It was indeed beautiful because it was the full moon.

Sesshomaru was thinking while staring at the beautiful moon. He always liked doing that especially when it was a crescent moon. This mood was soon isolated when he heard someone coming.

"What are you doing awake, Rin?" he said without even looking back. She was used to that so she wasn't surprise when he knew it was her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I - I couldn't sleep. Um can I sit next to you?" she waited for him to answer but he didn't and so she sat next to him. "It's such a beautiful night isn't it?" he still didn't answer nor look at her. "Why are you so hard to talk to? She asked this time looking straight at him. He felt her gaze and returned it making her heart beat fast. Then he answered in his most sweet and curiosity voice. "What do you mean?" he wouldn't stop looking at her which made it harder for her to speak.

"Well, it's hard to keep a conservation with you."

"I don't get people to talk to." That was the most honest thing he ever said about himself.

"You have me, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm always here." She was red making him look away smiling.

"I came to say thanks, thank you for saving my life so many times and for taking care of me." She gently kissed him on the cheek and stood to leave. Sesshomaru was surprised as he said "why didn't you want to stay with them?" at that time he was looking at the lake as she started crying.

"Isn't it obvious? Lord Sesshomaru, can't you see that I'm bound to you? Can't you see that I'm falling in love with you?" she was holding her mouth. This certainly took Lord Sesshomaru by surprise as he turned to look at her crying face.

She looked away, told him good night and ran toward her cottage. Sesshomaru was still surprise that he held his cheek where she kissed. He was not used to people saying that they loved him and it meant a lot.

Rin went back to bed crying. She didn't believe that she had just confessed to Lord Sesshomaru. What made her cry is if he would return those feelings or not.

By the lake, tears flowed down Sesshomaru's face but he was not aware of them until he looked into the water.

"Why am I crying?" he asked himself as wiped his face but more came.

"What is happening to me?"he asked again as his heart ached.

"It's love, Sesshomaru sama." Said a voice behind him but when he turned was no one there. Then the tears stopped and his heart stopped aching. It was very strange and he knew that. The voice that spoke to him was quite familiar. Then he remembered, it was the woman who died loving him. It had certainly been years since she died but he thanked her.

"Love, huh." He smiled as he began thinking


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Rin's eyes were red. She hadn't slept or stopped crying.

"You look like evil with those eyes." He teased as he stood at the door. Rin got mad and threw the futon at him. "Shut up."

Jaken ran out with a sore head and to make matters worst he knocked into Sesshomaru who stepped on him. "Tell Rin, we're leaving now." And he walked away.

"You hate me." He whined as he stood up. That ticked Sesshomaru and he threw a rock at Jaken giving him another boil on his head.

" Shut up."

Jaken ran to deliver the message and she stepped on him on the way out.

When they were on the road once more, they all said nothing and it was certainly a weird kind of silence until Sesshomaru broke it by calling Rin.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She was embarrassed especially when he waited for and she didn't come so he came to her. He was happy today from his facial expression, he was smiling and his eyes seemed brighter. Even Jaken noticed and found it weird. When he finally got to her said "Are you still willing to stay with me?" He said surprising both of them.

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" she was taken by that response as she stood frozen and scared.

"Will you- will you be my wife." It was certainly hard for him to say it but he did nearly knocked out Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you saying?" yelled Jaken as Sesshomaru through a rock at him.

"Yes, yes I will become your bride." With this she through herself on him throwing him down as she kissed him. Then they both laugh and it was shocking. Sesshomaru never laughed and he knew that himself. He got up and lifted Rin into his arms and started walking away completely forgetting about Jaken.

_No, this can't be _he thought._ Lord Sesshomaru what about the curse. Did you forget it? Please remember. Please._


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: ****Sorry this took forever for those who wanted to read the rest. I was on vacation and when i came back i had school, and had no time. Anyway, enogh with my excuses. here is chapter 5.**

It had been two months since Sesshomaru accepted Rin as his wife. He was kinder and less cold as he spent his days with Rin. He taught her how to use a sword and many other things and tricks he knew. In return, she would cook a great meal in which he had to eat.

They looked like the perfect couple where ever they went. In fact, they made a better pair than Inuyasha and Kagome but it wasn't as perfect as it would seem. In the end someone or both would suffer.

the more Sesshomaru tried to keep his mind clear, it was impossible. He couldn't close his eyes without having that same terrifying dream of him killing Run. Most times he would just wake up with a pale sweaty face and would look upon Rins' innocent face. How devastating it would be to lose Rin when he loved her so much. He couldn't let that happen. He knew that in order to keep her safe, he would have to leave but to do that, he had to make sure she could protect her self. Also he had not told her anything yet but had started training her and thought that she caught up fast. Even knowing that, he did not know how to break this heart breaking news to her but somehow, he had to find a way.

It was a peaceful spring morning when Rin woke up feeling sore. She ached so much from yesterdays training. Sometime she wondered why he was doing all this but did not want to ask him. She never thought that she would have to protect her self because that was his job when he claimed her. Being so curious she decided to ask jaken.

_He must know why_ she thought.

"I can't tell you that lady Rin."

he said nervously refusing to break his promise. Then he turned to stare out the window and then fled when he sensed his master's presence.

"Rin are you ready?"

he called as he entered the kitchen.

Sesshomaru wore his normal kimono without the armor and the other clothing underneath.

Sesshomaru had made a wonderful mansion for Rin in the middle of a forest. He thought it to be perfect since most demons feared him, with the exception of his little brother of course. The house took less than a week to build which surprised both Rin and Jaken. They had not expected him to know how to build a house far less a mansion.

"I'm coming" Rin said as she ran out of the room, into hers to change.

When she was gone, Sesshomaru eyed Jaken suspiciously.

"Did you tell her?" He asked Jaken who stood there frightened.

" um... no"

Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru did not even wait for Jaken's reply, but headed outside instead.

_Um, that idiot does know how to hold his tongue._

_**i will try to upload as soon as i have free time. thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: sorry this took forever. I had a computer virus and the computer had to be fixed so everything i had was gone. I just got the computeer back today. Sorry guys but hey its here.

"Sesshomaru, why do I have to do this?"

Rin asked as they walked deep into the woods. He did not answer.

"Are you leaving for sometime?"

She tried again. This time he stopped and stared at her emotionless. His face was unreadable telling Rin that she was right.

"Yes"

"why must you leave?"

Rin was saddened. She did not think that was true.

"It's important."

Sesshomaru looked down at his fragile wife and held her face making her look at him when she thought she was going to cry but she refused to.

"Look at me please Rin. You must understand that I do nothing to hurt you and I want nothing to happen to you. That is why I want you to take care of yourself when I am gone. So promise me you will be ok."

Rin nodded not able to say anything for she knew there was something he was not telling because he wouldn't make her make such a promise.

_Where was he going? And how long?_

A week later, when Sesshomaru thought she had mastered what he had taught her, he left leaving enchantment seals around the house. He left taking Jaken knowing that he would only cause trouble. Sesshomaru's motive was to get far away as possible before that day comes.

Rin awoke after having a terrible and terrifying dream about Sesshomaru and her.

' It was a dark night, the darkest the world had ever seen. All that remained was a single crescent moon. As she went to her room to escape the darkness, she heard some peculiar noise in the kitchen. Thinking it was just a regular demon, she went to investigate and came upon a white creature with red glowing eyes tearing apart her kitchen. The creature was gigantic but there was something familiar about it. There was a crescent on its fore head and she only knew of one person who bore it. Rin stood there frozen. She couldn't move. She was trembling. Then the creature turned to look at her and smiled maliciously. Immediately he flew at her. His claws dug into her flesh as he began his torturing. All Ron heard was distant cries form either one or two little babies, perhaps.

The scene then changed. Rin was in a meadow picking flowers but then she saw Lord Sesshomaru going away. She drops the flowers and runs after him but no matter how much she runs, she never catches up. He was getting further away as the background changes to pitch black. As soon as she reached out to him, he was gone. He disappeared into the darkness. In the end she was alone sobbing in pain.'

Rin screamed Sesshomaru's name as she sat up on he futon. She quickly looks to her right and realized that he was gone. She then looks out the window and sees that it is pitch black. She closes the window and searches the house. He was not there.

"Sesshomaru, where are you?"

She cried out as she dropped to her knees.

_Where had he gone? Did he leave?_ She thought.

The truth finally became clear when she saw a note on the kitchen table which said:

"rin take care of your self. I'm really sorry. I had no choice. I wouldn't live if I knew you were dead. I left my sword, it will protect you. The enchantments are already up, you know what to do.

Be careful, my love

Sesshomaru"

no one knew that Sesshomaru could write but that didn't matter to rin for she was in tears. He broke he heart completely.

"Why? Why, Sesshomaru? SESSHOMARU?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks like a river. She couldn't stop it. She just wanted him back.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I am so terrible sorry that I have not updated but please don't be mad. Its just that I never really had time and my computer always messes up. Anyway, its finally here. Enjoy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you hear that?" jaken stopped and turned towards the direction of the mansion.

"Yes." sesshomaru answered and continued walking trying his best not to worry.

"Will she be ok, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Lets go Jaken." Sesshomaru demanded instead of answering the question directed to him because he knew for a fact that she wouldn't be ok for a while.

_Take care my love_. He thought as he continued his journey through the forest.

Spring had just turned into summer and Inuyasha and his group: Kagome, her daughter Kari, Sango, her son Kami, Miroku, Shippo, kilala and of course Myoga decided to take a trip.

"Where are we going Kagome?" Inuyasha asked impatiently while Kagome led the way with little Kari holding her hands.

"Isn't that Sesshomaru's land?" Myoga then says while having a drink of Inuyasha's blood.

"Get the hell of me you friggin flea." Inuyasha shouted shaking his arm sending the flea flying.

"Inuyasha? Sit." Kagome shouts as Inuyasha goes smashing on the ground.

"Dammit, I hat that thing. Take it off."

"You're too immature. When you learn some respect I'll take it off." Kagome barked.

"Damn you woman." Inuyasha barked back.

"When will they ever stop arguing like that?" Miroku asks Sango who looks really irritated.

"When you stop touching mu butt like that." she tells him with a slap.

Even though she married him, he still did not stop that bad habit of his but at least he learned not to go after other women.

"Guys stop someone will hear you."Shippo then interrupts and kilala agrees.

"Like her."

They all stopped and went to see who Shippo was referring to and they were amazed to see a girl who was apparently filling a pitcher with water.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asks as he stared at he.

Kagome looked at him disgusted.

"Aren't you suppose to be telling us this?"

"That looks like Rin." Miroku then says catching the groups attention.

"Well it could be true. This is Sesshomaru's land after all." Sango then contributes.

"If that's Rin then where is Lord Sesshomaru? Surely he must be close by." Kagome says but Inuyasha shook his head.

"His scent is gone."

"What do you mean gone? Sango then asks surprised.

"Inuyasha's right. There are no demons near. She's the only one here for miles." Miroku then adds eyeing the girl again.

"She's cute."

"Miroku? Don't start."


	8. Chapter 8

Rin was having yet another day of loneliness but at least she was feeling a bit well. The last few days she spent her time indoors due to excessive vomiting and loss of strength. Luckily she had not been attacked but she still took the liberty of carrying the sword he left in her care.

Rin had just finished filling the pitcher when she realized that she was being watched.

"Get out now." she shouted taking a rock and sending it in the bush where she felt the presence.

"Oww. What the hack." shouted inuyasha as he flew out of hiding.

Rin looked at him in surprise as she let her guard down.

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha you idiot."

Kagome and the group came out of the bush.

Rin was even more surprised to see everyone grown up and the children tugging on their mothers' clothing. A half breed little girl and a human boy.

"What are you guys doing here?" she then asked picking up her pitcher.

"We were just passing by until we saw someone. We then noticed that it was you and we were wondering what are you doing here." kagome spoke first.

"I live here." she answered eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh." Sango said surprised.

"Mama who's that?" the little girl asks her mother.

Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"Right. Kari say hi to your uncle's friend. Kagome told her daughter.

Kari was at least six years and she was one of the prettiest Rin had ever seen. The little girl was not shy and so she left her mother's side and walked towards Rin who did the same.

"Actually, I would be your aunt right? Since I married your uncle."

Rin hugged the little child and also the boy while the group looked at them with hanging mouths.

"Would you like to stay for a while. I think I made new friends." Rin asks winking at the children whose face lit up.

"We'd love to." Kagome answers for everyone.

their jaws remained open as they approached Rin's beautiful and gigantic home.

"Wow. Who made this house?"

Miroku had to ask while everyone else was praising Rin. For a minute Rin lost her smile when he asked. She hated to think about him when he wouldn't be back ever.

"Rin?" kagome snapped back to reality and everyone fell silent. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. Sesshomaru made this house." Rin said softly as she entered the lonely house so they would not have to see her face.

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks. When they all were settled inside, inuyasha decided to start sniffing the place.

"What's wrong inuyasha?"

Sango asked a bit worried as to his behavior.

"He hasn't been here, not even his scent. Hey Rin where the heck is Sesshomaru?"

Rin turned pale and stared at inuyasha while fighting tears.

"He's not here." she choked out and ran out of the room.

"Inuyasha look what you did." Sango barked.

"What did I do." asked the confused and puzzled inuyasha.

"Something is not right here." kagome voice turned into a whisper as she began thinking.

"What do you mean, kagome?" Sango was even more worried as she herself kept her voice low.

"Well did you see the sword she had? Isn't that Sesshomaru's?"

"Okay?" inuyasha was even more confused.

"Aahhhh."

That's all came from Kagome's mouth. For years he had not understood anything she had tried to say. She always had to explain it the way you would explain something to a dummy.

Myoga answered for Kagome.

"What Kagome is trying to say is that Sesshomaru may be gone permanently."

He returned to sucking Inuyasha's blood again to shake off.

"But why?" Sango's face dropped as she stared at the door.

"Maybe he felt that thing and ran off." inuyasha suggested.

"What do you mean thing?" miroku asks confused.

"Well you know . . . that same thing that was in Kagome's stomach." he explained feeling proud of himself.

"Inuyasha, it's called a baby and she doesn't look pregnant."

Kagome corrects.

"Hello you're talking to a demon here."

"Half breed." kagome reminded.

He snorted.

"I felt it too."shippo then helps out poor inuyasha. Even Kilala nodded.

"But it doesn't make sense as to why he left." Sango the added.

"You're right."myoga cuts in finally back. "Demons never run away when their mate is expecting. Actually they are more protective just like your father, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had other reasons for leaving. . ."

"But what could make him leave?" kagome interrupted.

"I wasn't done yet." myoga barked.

"Sorry."

"As I said, he had a reason and he may have thought leaving was the best solution. Just like inuyasha, he has a different form other than his pure demon side. He left simply to protect her I guess because he would have to kill her."

"Okay. When does this happen?" asks miroku.

"I'll be back." kagome interrupts again this time leaving the room.

"Myoga, what happens to sesshomaru?" Sango asked even more curious than before.

"Do you remember the crescent moon on his forehead?"

Everyone nodded except the children.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru is naturally cursed and so on the day of his 250th birthday, which is soon, the curse unleashes allowing him to destroy anything within his path especially those close to him at heart. And right now the closest to him are Rin and Inuyasha. If he doesn't die like his mother one of them will."

"Why me?" inuyasha whined.

""because you're his little brother moron." miroku tell him.

"So as he went away, all will be fine?" Shippo's little voice spoke for the first time during the conversation. They all looked hopelessly at myoga.

"I'm afraid not."

"WHAT!!!!!!" They all shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

Rin sat in her room holding her chest while sobbing. It was really hurting.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out softly as she threw her self to grab her sword. She slowly removed it from it's shield and stared at it for a while.

_It will be quick right? The pain will go away._ She thought as she pointed the blade to her heart.

"What are you doing?" came a very familiar voice she did know but not the one she needed to hear at this apparent moment. Even though, the voice was enough to make her stop and sob even more.

"He's not coming back never." she choked out.

"That doesn't give you a reason to want to kill yourself." kagome told her coming to her side and letting Rin cry on her.

"What's the point of living when my life is practically over. You have inuyasha and your friends. I have nothing so let me be."

"Don't say that. Killing your self is like killing two of you." kagome said trying to comfort her.

"What are you saying. My death affects no one." rin tells her looking at kagome straight in the face.

"You have something in you which belong to both you and him. Killing yourself will endanger the existence of the only thing you have that is part of him. Don't you dare kill your self Rin or you will loose the baby forever."

Rin said nothing except let the sword drop from her hands.

"How did you know that?" she finally asked.

"Inuyasha." kagome answered with a heart warming smile.

Rin continued to sob and said nothing. Kagome realizing that the only thing she could do for her was comfort her, held rin closely as the girl pour her heart out.

this scene was soon destroyed by the rest of the gang.

"What's wrong?" kagome asked but received no answer. everyone including the kids were pale and solemn. It was like something happened.

"It's getting late. I think we should leave." miroku was the one to speak. "I feel weak."

Rin nodded.

"I'm sorry. That's because this place is guarded with enchantments especially at nights. At this time no one can get inside except me. If you're inside you can get out but you loose strength and ability. I should've mention this but I'm surprised you guys are not collapsing yet."

"Maybe because we're good." shippo says.

Rin just smiles.

They all stared at her as she got up and headed out of the room motioning them to follow. They did. She brought them to the second entrance in the huge mansion and said her good byes. When they were out of sight, Rin was alone once more and it hurt. She wanted him and if she had to look for him she would but not in this condition. Her number one priority was to keep safe until the child was born but that was way to long. Rin then wished that Kagome and the gang would visit soon.

Author: I know. Really short. Sorry about that. Don't worry I'll have the other chapter in no time. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome and Sango visited once in a while since it was a long journey. They helped around the house and even stayed over causing Rin to take down the enchantments. Luckily they were never attacked. This helped her a lot but it wasn't enough. She wanted more, no she wanted him. His sweet and elegant voice, his warm and large hands. Also his gorgeous smile that used to be so rare. She wanted all of that but how could she get that when he was not even there. Her heart was already shattered leaving her with only a shard while he had the rest.

"Rin are you ok, you're crying."

Rin was actually lost in thought but managed to come back to reality when Kagome spoke. She looked at her worried smile and suppressed a whisper.

"Yes. I was just day dreaming."

Kagome heard what she said and went to comfort her. She knew what Rin was going through but what could she do?"

months, weeks passed and it was nearly time for snow. Kagome and Sango just left and it was terribly late yet Rin couldn't sleep. She decided to go outside for some fresh air before she put up the enchantments again.

Rin couldn't stop thinking about no matter how hard she tried. It was useless. Everything reminded her of him especially his clothes which she failed to throw away. The sweet and lovely smell never went away leaving her in agony.

As she walked along the river bank, all her memories haunted her.

"Why, why can't I forget him?" she sank to her knees forgetting she was pregnant.

All the pain was coming back as she saw his face in the water. The beautiful gold eyes and that long silver hair she used to play in. How could she forget that? How could she live without that? There was no way she could.

Tears gushed down her face. She wanted to be held again. She wanted to experience that kiss he always gave her. She wanted to know that he loved her the way she loved him. The way she craved for his flawless face. She was willing to pay whatever price just to get a glimpse of his face again but how could she when she did not even know where he was.

Rin was getting cold and she tried to get up but it was no use. She couldn't. She felt like she was going to die but before that ever happens, she wanted to call out his name once more.

"SESSHOMARU!!! I . . . lov . . ."

She collapsed but his name echoed for miles.

-

"what was that?" Sango asks kagome as she turned around.

"It was Rin. Something's wrong."

Sango was already heading back towards the mansion, Kilala going at lightening speed.

"did you hear that?" the lovely voice said to Jaken.

"No. Is there something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked concerned and eying his master dully.

Sesshomaru frowned then looked away and continued walking.

"No. It must've been the wind."

He continued back on his current direction but he looked back once more.

_I could've sworn I heard someone call my name. Rin, please be ok. _He pleaded to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm terrible sorry people but for a few weeks, this story will take a break due to the loss of information. I apparently wrote the third part of this story on something else and I can't find. I am so very sorry but if you are willing to wait, I'll be rewriting it the best I can from memory. If I happen to find my story, I'll definitely update it. Thank-you for your understanding. I know it was a wrong place to stop and so I ask for forgiveness.


End file.
